This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among similar plants at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The very large, brilliantly colored, outwardly facing flowers, dark green glossy foliage, and short, compact growth habit prompted me to select this plant for propagation, which I did asexually, with the result that I found this plant to have advantageous and distinctive characteristics which make the plant a valuable addition to the commercial field of lily pot plant culture. Propagation of this new lily plant at Arcata, Calif., through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture, has shown that the distinctive characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.